Leaving Surprises
by ravient
Summary: Ooishi is moving right on the day before Eiji's birthday, and Eiji is sad about it.Will he celebrate his birthday with him or alone? Please R&R! Happy Birthday, Eiji!


Disclaimer: I still wish that I have all of tenipuri characters, not just borrow them from Konomi-sensei

"What did you say just now?" Kikumaru Eiji asked, practically being startled by the sudden announcement.

"I'm sorry Eiji, but I'm moving to Hokkaido," his doubles partner, Oishi Shuuichiroh, repeated though unwillingly, with guilt in his voice.

"But why?" Eiji asked, confusion and unwillingness painted on his face.

"My dad is transferred there, so my family have to move there too, and the whole family have to move, no exception," Oishi explained.

"When?" Eiji asked again as he raised an eyebrow.

"…" Oishi fell silent for a moment, before he continued, "Next week."

"Next week!? On 27th!?" Eiji asked disbelievingly, he felt that his breath was caught, "C-can't you postpone it?" he managed to stutter.

"I'm really really sorry, but my dad had already bought the ticket to Hokkaido," Oishi answered, then paused for a moment, "Well, not my dad but his company I think."

The younger boy couldn't hold his tears anymore and he let his tears stream down his cheek though unwillingly.

"Oishi no baka!" he shouted as he ran away as fast as he could. He didn't want to see his beloved anymore at that time.

--------------------

Four days have passed since the announcement Oishi made to Eiji. All of Seigaku tennis club members had already known about the Oishi-moving-out-to-Hokkaido issue.

"You want to go? When will you come back?" Fuji asked. They –Tezuka, Fuji, and Oishi- were at class 3-1, Tezuka's class. Eiji wasn't there. He went to the cafeteria to buy some food.

"I don't really know," Oishi shrugged, "Maybe I won't come back here, but I'll make sure to visit you if I come here," he added.

"So, are you happy about leaving us?" Fuji asked again.

"Of course not!"

"I'm worried about Eiji! That's why he acts strange lately," Fuji remarked.

"When will you leave?" Tezuka asked.

"…" Oishi fell silent, "Saturday," he answered.

"What!?" Fuji exclaimed suddenly as he rose up from his chair, eyes snapped open, "Saturday, 27th!?"

Oishi merely nodded his head.

"I believe you know perfectly that Sunday 28th is his birthday, am I wrong?" Fuji asked and Oishi nodded, so he continued, "And you're leaving him on the day before his birthday?" he asked disbelievingly and angrily, his voice was one notch higher than usual, and the students in the class were looking at him.

"Fuji, calm down," Tezuka warned as he glanced at the tensai.

"All right," Fuji grunted but went back to his seat and sit down on it. The students went back to their own businesses.

Fuji sighed, "Birthday is the day when we feel happy. But why you-" he started but was cut off.

"I know! I know that, Fuji! Don't blame me for this! I have no choice! If I can choose, I will choose to live here alone than moving to Hokkaido, that's better for me and Eiji, and of course for my tennis," Oishi frowned.

"That's it! You can live here alone! I'll help you, my and Tezuka's house are open for you, right, Tezuka?" Fuji turned to look at Tezuka with his angelic smile.

"Aa," Tezuka let out a reply. _Damn! Who can refuse that angelic smile!?_

"I can't! My parents won't let me live alone. They said that I'm still too young to live alone."

"You won't live alone! As I have told you just now, you can live at my house or Tezuka's," Fuji said seriously, finally turned into his serious self.

"You know my parents, they don't want to bother anyone."

"But-" just when Fuji wanted to argue more, the bell rang, signaling that the lunch break was over.

"All right, let's talk again later, you have to go back to your class," Tezuka said to the two others.

"Okay, we'll talk about this after afternoon practice ends," Fuji sighed and walked back to his class.

Oishi was going back to his class when Tezuka looked at his best friend's back deeply and intently.

_I've known this feeling…_ Tezuka thought as he touched his left shoulder, _It's the same feeling I feel when I left Fuji for the sake of my left arm._

"Oishi," he called his best friend.

"Yeah?"

"…" Tezuka was silent for a moment, "I just want to say, don't make wrong decision," he said calmly.

"Huh?" Oishi was confused by the time Tezuka had finished what he said. He wanted to ask more, but he saw Tezuka's teacher in front of the class, so he quickly went out of Tezuka's class and went back to his own class.

--------------------

Eiji was on the way home. On the way home, he met Sengoku.

"Ah, Seigaku's acrobatic player! Hm, Kikumaru-san desu ne?"

"Yamabuki's Sengoku-san! Good afternoon," Eiji acknowledged and greeted.

"Good afternoon," Sengoku greeted back, "You are Kikumaru Eiji, right?" he asked again to make sure.

"Yeah."

"Hoo, lucky! Well, where are you going now?"

"Home," Eiji replied blandly.

"Oo… ah, sou da! Tomorrow is my birthday and I'm going to have a party for that at my house, tell the other Seigaku regulars please," Sengoku informed and smiled.

"Tomorrow? On 25th? Wow! I have just realized that we have close date of birth nya"

"Oh yeah? When is your birthday?"

"On Sunday 28th November," the redhead smiled.

"Sou ka, you're going to have a party to celebrate it?" Sengoku asked as he smirked.

"No, I don't think so, probably not this year."

"Oh? May I know what the reason is?" Sengoku asked. He realized that Eiji's expression had turned sad, so he quickly added, "All right, I won't ask the reason why."

"Sorry," Eiji said in apology.

"I have to go now, jya. Oh, and don't forget to come with the other Seigaku regulars tomorrow."

"Okay, thanks. See you," Eiji waved his hand to Sengoku while the latter waved back.

Eiji sighed. _He's going to celebrate his birthday while I'm going to be depressed on my birthday._

He sighed again, then took out his cell phone out of his pocket. He searched for all Seigaku regulars' numbers in his phonebook. While he was searching, he saw his boyfriend's number.

_Am I going to call him? No! I can't!_ he decided to not call him and search for another Seigaku regular's number. _I think it's better for me if I call Fuji._

With that said, he dialed Fuji's cell phone number.

"Moshi moshi, Fuji desu," he heard his best friend's voice from the end of the other line.

"Hoi hoi! Ne, I met Sengoku just now. He's having a birthday party tomorrow and he invited us to come, all of Seigaku regulars of course," the acrobatic player said.

"Wow, that's nice. Do you hear that, Tezuka?" Fuji asked the stoic buchou who was standing beside him.

"Oh, is Tezuka there? Well, I'm sorry if I had disturbed you guys."

"Don't worry, we're just having an ice-cream for the two of US," Fuji smiled devilishly. Meanwhile, Tezuka choked on his –I mean their- ice cream and Eiji blushed.

"O- oh, I see, jya then, have fun," Eiji said as he was going to hang up.

"Hey, wait!"

He decided against it when he heard Fuji's voice.

"Hoi?"

"Have you told the others about this?"

"Well not yet," Eiji paused, "Oh, and can I ask you a favor?"

"No, if I have to tell Oishi about this," Fuji answered as he smiled devilishly, again, not letting his friend tell him what the favor is.

"How do you know?" Eiji asked, his face was as red as his hair, literally.

"Teehee, you've already been my friend for years, Eiji, I understand you very well."

"But…"

"No buts, I'll call the others but Oishi. Got it?"

"You're mean, Fuji, nya"

"I'm hanging up. Jya, mata ashita," the brown haired boy smiled while he hung up the phone. Meanwhile, Tezuka could only sweatdropped at his boyfriend's attitude.

Eiji sighed. _I think I make a bit mistake when I decided to call Fuji first _and then he was very, and I mean VERY confused. He didn't know what he's gonna do! Poor Eiji…

_Just calm down, Kikumaru Eiji, he won't bite you, just call him and tell him that Sengoku has a party tomorrow. Ok! That's it!_

He was about about to press the raven haired's number but…

Y_appari, I can't! Doushiyo!?_ he squatted on the pavement as he held his head with both of his hands.

"Eiji?" a voice came from behind him.

His heart beat hard and quick. He knew perfectly whose voice that is.

"What are you doing here?" the gentle voice of Oishi was heard and the raven haired boy walked towards him. "Are you sick? Come on, I'll walk you home," Oishi offered as he extended his hand towards Eiji.

"N- no thanks, I'm perfectly fine," Eiji stood up instead of taking Oishi's hand that was extended towards him.

"Are you still angry at me?" Oishi asked. He knew that his boyfriend's angry at him, and he knew what the reason is.

Eiji's blood rose up to his head. "Of course I am! And I believe that you've known the reason why, right?"

"I know that, but please don't be angry at me, I know that this is wrong, I-"

"Stop it!" Eiji shouted angrily, efficiently cut Oishi off, "I don't want us to have a fight here, just go away, good bye!" Eiji ran.

He remembered something, then turned around sheepishly, "Oh yeah, Sengoku's having a birthday party at his house tomorrow and he wanted all Seigaku regulars to come. Jya," with that said, he ran as fast as possible and left Oishi –who stood stock-still with guilt all over- behind.

--------------------

25th November afternoon, at Sengoku's house.

ding dong

"Coming," Sengoku exclaimed as he went to open the door.

"Happy birthday!"

"Ah, Seigaku regulars-tachi! come in please," he said as he edged away to let them in.

"Here, it's from all of us," Fuji said as he gave a present to Sengoku, "We're sorry if you –by any means- don't like it," he added with a smile plastered on his face.

"Wow! Thank you. Actually, I don't really mind if you don't give me a present or whatsoever," he said as he looked at the Seigaku members who were entering his house.

He realized that some people are missing. "Hm, let's see. It seems that not all of you come, right?"

"You're right. Oishi and Eiji can't come. They apologized for being absent earlier and wished you a happy birthday," Fuji answered, his smile still on his face.

"Why?" Sengoku asked, disappointment crossed his feature.

"Well, Eiji is helping his sister shopping, his sister forced him to do that, while Oishi is preparing to move," Fuji explained fluently, being the tensai he is.

_You're such a big liar, Fuji._ Inui thought as he scribbled something down on his precious green notebook. _Actually, Eiji doesn't come because he thought Oishi will come. What a pity. And for Oishi's case, I think what he said is quite true, but actually it's because he's trying to persuade his father to not bring him along to Hokkaido. Hm, ii data. _His spectacles glinted as he finished scribbling down on his notebook.

"Move? Oishi is going to move?" Sengoku asked, practically being surprised.

"Well, kinda."

"Where?"

"Hokkaido."

"Oh, zannen na..." Sengoku mumbled as he got more disappointed.

"Ack! Echizen Ryoma desu!" they were at the garden of Sengoku's house, and they were welcomed by Dan and Akutsu.

Dan walked towards Ryoma and shook his hand. "How are you? Long time no see! Still remember me?"

"Maa ne…" Ryoma answered lightly.

"Woah there are many delicious food," Momo exclaimed gaily. "Sengoku-san, may I?" he asked, being slobber already.

"Oh, sure," the latter smiled.

"Jya, itadakimasu" Momo said and started to eat.

"Saa, minna. Have fun."

"Hai!"

--------------------

Three days have passed and it's Eiji's birthday. He's in total depression. No one have wished him happy birthday except his family. Oishi had already moved to Hokkaido yesterday and he didn't say anything.

Actually, the acrobatic player was waiting for an apology from Oishi, but there was no word, not even a good bye, so he was still mad and didn't see his partner off.

_Okay, maybe it was my fault too. And as for that, there's no one who remembers my birthday_. He sighed.

His cell phone rang, which made him jump up in surprise. "Hoi?" he picked up the phone.

"Eiji-senpai!" he heard Momo's voice at the end of the other line. He seemed to be worried about something.

"Nani, Momo?" the red head sighed silently. _I think he has totally forgotten about my birthday._

"Fu- Fuji-senpai…"

"Nya, what's wrong with Fuji?" Eiji asked as he got worried too.

"He- he got an accident and is mortally wounded, but he doesn't want to go to the hospital!"

"What!?" Eiji shouted in surprise. How could his best friend be stubborn in that kind of situation!? "Where is he now!?" he asked, getting more panicked as each syllable was spoken.

"He's in his house. The others have already persuaded him to go to the hospital but he sticks to his decision! Maybe you can persuade him."

"Why not Tezuka?" Eiji frowned, "Where is he?"

"He can't come. You know, he visits his cousin every weekend, and he's still on the way home from Osaka. He's trapped in a traffic jam there," Momo explained.

"All right, I'm on my way!" he hung up and took his jacket.

"Mom, I'm going to Fuji's house!"

"Huh? But it's already 8 p.m." his mother who was in the kitchen, washing the dishes, wondered.

"I have something important to do. It won't take long. Jya, ittekimasu," he opened the door and dashed towards Fuji's house.

--------------------

ding dong

"Who's that?" Fuji's sister voice was heard through the interphone.

"Yumiko-nee-san, it's me, Eiji!"

"Oh, Kikumaru-kun! We've been waiting for you! Come in! It's not locked, just go straight to the living room!"

"Ok."

Eiji opened the door and went through to the living room. Suddenly, confetti went down on his head.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" all Seigaku regulars, except Oishi, plus Ryuzaki-sensei and Yumiko-nee-san were there. And at the center of the room, there was a huge present.

"What-" Eiji was startled, and touched. He thought his friends had forgot about his birthday. "So, that accident is a lie?"

"Heheh, gomen ne, Eiji, we want to make a surprise for you," Fuji explained, "Here," he added as he gave a present to Eiji. "It's from me and Tezuka, it probably won't entertain you, though," he said with his usual smile on.

"And this is from me and Yuuta," Yumiko smiled as she gave him a box wrapped in a wrapping paper. "Sorry he couldn't come home because he had to practice at his school, but he wished you a happy birthday."

"And this is from me," Ryuzaki-sensei said as she gave him yet another present.

"Here, I hope you like it," Kawamura said as he gave him a present.

"This is from us," Momo smiled as he patted Ryoma's head.

All of them gathered around him, and Eiji's hands were full of present by that time.

"Arigatou, minna," Eiji said, almost crying. His eyes were already teary.

"Oops, it's too fast for you to get touched," Fuji smirked, and the others did the same.

"Nya?" Eiji asked out of confusion as he put down his presents.

"There's another present for you, Eiji-senpai, and you must like it," Momo answered as he smirked.

"This is the last present from us," Fuji pointed at the huge present in the middle of the room.

"Wha- what is that? It's very huge, nya"

"Hey, where's the fun if I tell you what's inside?" Fuji asked as he chuckled a bit.

"Just open it, Kikumaru-senpai," Ryoma said while trying to hide his excitement behind his cool and cocky features.

"Yeah, open it!" the others shouted.

"Okay, I'll open it," the birthday boy said as he moved towards the gift. "But, how can I open it? I can't reach the top ribbon."

With that said, all the audience were thrown into a laughing fit.

"Hahaha, I know that," Fuji said between his laughs, "Here, cut the ribbon with this," he said and gave his best friend a pair of scissors to cut the ribbon.

The redhead took the scissors and cut the ribbon. The ribbon fell down, and the box broke down, making a loud noise as the audiences jumped up of surprise.

"Wow! I'm shocked!" Momo said, "That's why I told you it's not a good idea," he said to Fuji who just kept on smiling.

Fuji gave a sign to Kawamura, and he understood what Fuji meant. He took a machine that could emit fog and turned it on. By the time the room was full of fog, he turned off the machine.

The fog was getting thinner and thinner as each second passed by. Eiji saw a shadow of someone that he had missed so much inside the box.

Right, that is Oishi Shuuichiroh who was dressed in tuxedo and held a bouquet of seventeen red roses. Eiji closed his mouth, unable to say anything.

Oishi moved towards the shorter boy and said, "Happy birthday, Eiji. This is for you," he gave the roses to Eiji.

Eiji's hands were already full of those roses. Then, he cried.

"Eiji? You don't like it? I'm sorry, I'll buy something different for you," Oishi said as he tried to take the bouquet away from Eiji's hand, but Eiji stopped him.

"No! Not that! I- I'm crying because of happiness, I'm very happy. This is the happiest birthday that I've ever had. Thanks, thank you all," he held the roses up and covered his face with them.

The others were also happy. Some cried and some smiled.

Oishi smiled. He hugged Eiji who was still crying and gave him a sweet kiss, "Happy birthday, my love."

"All right! That's enough!" Fuji said as he clapped his hand. "Now, let's have a real party! Music!" he commanded like an MC or a DJ, and a romantic music was heard. The others have gone with their own business.

Oishi bent down and gave his hand to Eiji, "Would you dance with me, my lord?"

Eiji smiled. He took his loveliest present at the top of the other presents. "With my pleasure," he took Oishi's hand and they started dancing. Meanwhile, the others have gotten their partners as well and they enjoyed the party.

"Oh yeah, how do you get back here?" Eiji asked to Oishi while they were dancing.

"Well, the company cancelled their decision to transfer my dad to Hokkaido. I knew it at the night of Sengoku's birthday. Actually, I want to tell you as soon as possible, but Fuji said we must give you a surprise, so we planned this party. You won't be mad at me or the others, will you?"

"Of course I'm mad!" Eiji said as he pouted, "Why did Fuji get to know first, and not me?"

"Th- that is because, he called me to ask the result of my persuasion, you know, I persuaded my dad to let me stay here a little while longer. Oh come on. You can't be angry now, like that proverb 'at one's birthday, one is not permitted to be angry'!"

Eiji smiled. "Just kidding. How can I be angry if I have this kind of birthday party."

Oishi sighed, "You scared me."

"Thanks, Oishi," Eiji kissed Oishi's cheek and this made Oishi blushed.

_I think I'm the happiest man in the whole world_ Oishi thought.

Meanwhile, Fuji who was dancing with Tezuka, was very busy to take the golden pair photographs secretly. "Hm, these pictures can be a good way to blackmail them later, ne, Tezuka?" he asked as he smiled.

Tezuka could only sweatdrop and thought, _How can I have a boyfriend like him?_

-----OWARI-----

A/N: Wai I can't imagine that I've already made Eiji's birthday fic twice! XD well, happy birthday Eiji, and happy belated birthday, Sengoku! Thanks to you all who read this awful fic, and for my beta-readers, I appreciate your work. Well done, galz! Sorry for the Fuji and Oishi's OOCness. Well, once again, thank you all! See you


End file.
